


Lists.

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Logan makes lists.





	Lists.

Logan makes lists.

  * Thomas needs to publish a new video by September third to remain on schedule.
  * Pick up milk at grocery store. We’re out.
  * Finish editing Roman’s final draft of the script.



Logan makes lists for others.

  * Clean up the living room.
  * Take out the trash.
  * Remember to call the bank.



Logan makes lists for himself.

  * Virgil has been down lately. See what is ailing him.
  * Add three new terms to flash cards: dab, fam, and sicc.
  * Speak to Roman about possible issues in his script.



Sometimes, his lists consist entirely of mistakes.

  * Misused infinitesimal. Study harder.
  * Let an editing error slip. Work harder.
  * Production plan was not… productive. Put forth more effort.



Sometimes, he’s afraid someone will find his lists.

  * ~~You’re a failure.~~ Thinking illogically again.
  * ~~You’re unintelligent.~~ Thinking illogically again.



Sometimes, people do.

  * ~~I don’t know if my contributions are really appreciated.~~



And sometimes, they add to them.

  * Smile today! –Patton
  * I appreciated the editing you did on my script! –Roman
  * Thanks for letting me rant to you. Remember to take care of yourself too, Logan. –Virge
  * We all really appreciate your contributions. –Thomas



Logan likes to keeps his lists.

  * They’re stress relieving. 
  * It is essential to write down one’s thoughts to remember them at a later date.
  * ~~They make him feel good.~~
  * ~~Especially the ones the others add to.~~



**Author's Note:**

> I... *tears up* love Logan?????


End file.
